The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Business entities, such as companies, schools, hospitals, and government agencies typically have sophisticated systems for managing their financial accounts. These account management tools are used among a variety of businesses in various industries, revenues, and number of employees. The entities may have accounts receivable (AR) and accounts payable (AP) departments that are in charge of invoicing and payments, respectively. These departments use technology tools to manage these accounts in a timely and accurate manner.
The technology tools used by these entities have a number of different settings and configurations that are set by an administrator and represented in stored digital data values. The settings and configurations may drive workflow processes for the entity and unintentionally create inefficiencies that slow down or halt invoicing and payments within the entity. The inefficiencies may incur costs on the entity such as a loss of discounts, late fees, rush fees, or other costs. Therefore, there is a need to improve digital data entry and management for configuration data values or settings.